


Love Over Letters and Coffee

by MidnightSorceress



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Crazy For This Pairing, Barista Stephen, Bottom Loki, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Letters, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Student Loki, Thor and Loki are related, a bit of angst, top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSorceress/pseuds/MidnightSorceress
Summary: Stephen falls in love with the student who visits the Coffee Shop and gives him unsigned love letters.Loki falls in love with the barista who is the crush of his best friend.Things may not end well.





	1. The Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Because StrangeFrost deserves more fanfictions and attention. This pairing is absolutely perfect and beautiful, people need to see that this pairing is one of those pairings that you simply cannot dislike. Ain't forcing anyone on this ship, just hoped it had more works dedicated to it because I'm literally thirsty af for this pairing.

 

Stephen Strange is a loved and admired coffee barista in a Coffee Shop known as the  _Mystic Arts Cafe_ , a few blocks away from a school, the  _Asgard Academy_ that is as well known as the Coffee Shop he works in. He's been the most loved barista in that cafe ever since he first started as a new guy, the students, teachers, and such customers got lured in with his attractive face, and the coffee he also makes, but mostly because of his handsomeness, the coffee barely mattered but they still buy anyways just to see him. When he gives them their coffee and the treats they've ordered, they'd melt at how polite he is, smiling sweetly, respecting the customers whether younger or older, giving wonderful comments to them to make their days better, that is why they admire the guy.

Their cafe wasn't that known, until he became a worker in that place. His boss and co-workers are glad to have him around the place, not only does he have great skills, he also entices quite the customers, mostly teenage girls that just love flirting with him.

Stephen, being a professional and quite the picker when it comes to people, yes, he's got the standards and he wants someone similar to him and understands him, he chose to pay no mind to their flirtations, responding as polite as he could while being successful in holding himself back from laughing too much, because honestly, none of them knows the meaning of flirting! Even a dog can do better. 

It's entertaining, but Stephen would rather have someone flirt with him in a mischievous way, in a way that can truly lure you in and give you feelings that could make you scream out of fluster, in a way that wouldn't make you uncomfortable. 

But there's barely anyone that meets his expectations when it comes to having a lover, so Stephen stayed single since birth, yes he can do that, albeit having no lovers in the past and present, he knows what love would be like and how being in a relationship would feel, he may not have the experience yet, but at least he had the knowledge, a knowledge that can be enhanced once he experienced what it's like. 

All those who found out he'd been single his whole life would be shocked because damn, this bitch is hot and no one would dare pass on such a guy like him, so many girls came to the cafe and made various attempts of getting him to a relationship with them, which Stephen calmly and savagely, and quite politely, declined, saying, "I have no interest to be in a relationship for my work is much more important, now you lovely lady, should find a much more deserving man to call you his. Thank you and have a good day." Stephen says that with a soft smile and although each girl got rejected, they were still satisfied in going home knowing Stephen smiled at them. 

All of those who attempted to ask him out were girls, never had he have a guy ask him out. Stephen's not gay, nor is he straight. He's more of a pansexual, gender doesn't really matter, for love is never about gender. Why let the gender be a hindrance and a reason not to love? 

It's about nighttime and after a rather busy day of rejecting many courters politely and doing his job passionately, he's more than relieved to see less customers in the evening, barely anyone but him and his co-workers really. He leans on the counter with his elbow resting down, cheek against his palm as he tapped his fingers with his other hand on the counter, emitting tapping sounds. He felt exhausted, but he knows that everything's worth it. 

The bell chimes as the glass door opened, and Stephen felt the edge of his lips curl up into a smile as he shook his head at the sight of his friends wearing their ridiculously very identical working uniforms. "Eyy, Stephen! What's up?" Tony asked, going to the counter with a bright grin. Stephen rolled his eyes, "The ceiling." He responded, which earned him an feigned offended look on Tony's face. 

"This ass did not just sassed me again, no, don't you dare!" Tony exclaimed, and they responded with a laugh, and even Stephen did. "Language, Tony." Steve stated and Tony shook his head, blabbering on about how disrespectful Stephen and Steve were. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, and Clint Barton worked in the same police station that was rather uniquely named as _Shield Agency_ , of course, they were all police officers that Stephen made friends with after he helped them solve some case with his bright mind. 

Not only was Stephen gifted with charms and talents, he was also gifted with intelligence. Ever since he helped them, they became his friends and they'd visit the cafe every night to get their coffee and treats from their favorite barista, and they'd sometimes talk to chatter about things until the shop closes or when their duty calls.

He first met Thor out of all of them, and next Bruce, Tony, then the other three. They were all pain in the asses as much as Stephen loved their company, even his boss, Wong, who owned the cafe shop, is delighted to have them and at the same time would jokingly ask them to leave because of how noisy they were for a group of highly respected police officers. 

Tony and Bruce had black hair nicely done, Natasha with red, curled down to her shoulders as usual, Steve and Thor with blonde, but Thor's hair was longer and tied to a messy bun. Clint had brown hair, they could easily be recognized by the hair. They all look attractive, too much to even be police officers.

All of them got their chairs and sat in front of the counter as soon as the last customer left, so the cafe was left to all of them, said fate. "So Stephen, how are the girls doing?" Natasha asked, smirking as she sipped her black coffee, her red hair matching her lipstick that remained even when she drank coffee. Stephen shrugged, "I've rejected all of them." He stated, and Tony groaned, "As usual.." Bruce took a bite on his cheesecake, "We're not really surprised, I mean you've been rejecting every girl that asked you out for years so.." Bruce shrugged then. 

Clint yawned, obviously the only one who's more tired, his eyes says it all. "Just let the guy be if he doesn't want to get laid." Thor and Tony snickered while the others shook their heads at Clint's remark. "Love isn't all about getting laid, Clint." Stephen said, chuckling at how sleepy said officer looked like. Clint chuckled tiredly, "I would know because I'm married." He then pointed at Tony, "Not sure if this guy knows that in spite being married to Pepper." He joked and everyone laughed, Thor's laugh being the loudest. 

"Seriously though, you need to find someone soon, Stephen. You may not know it but you might lose the chance to actually experience what being in love feels like." Steve said, his face showing a sad smile and Stephen is reminded why Steve's probably the kindest out of all of them. "Of course, but there's just no one that I like.." He sighed, and Thor, who just finished his fourth plate of cheesecake, beamed at him, "What about Christine Palmer?" He suggested, and a few of them nodded, "Yeah, she's nice and pretty. Good at doing her job too. You can try." Natasha commented.

Stephen shook his head, "I'm just friends with her really." He said, and Thor suddenly chuckled. All eyes were on the blonde-haired officer who kept chuckling until he realized they were all staring. Thor cleared his throat, "Sorry, just remembered my beloved younger brother is all.." then his chuckles turned into a wide grin. "Your brother? Loki? What's with him?" Clint asked and Thor looked at Stephen, "I remember Loki whenever I see and talk to Stephen here, they're quite the same, high standards, snappy, sassy, hard to please, charming, intelligent, and has been single since birth." Thor explained, and Stephen furrowed his eyebrows. 

"For years we've been friends, you never told us about your younger brother being single since birth. Like dude is freaking handsome, like Stephen! So why the hell are they both still single?" Tony yelled in frustration. Stephen shrugged, "I haven't even met Thor's younger brother. Thor said Loki loves to be alone and barely talks to anyone." Stephen said, and Bruce nodded, loudly responding, "And he can be scary too, not the best person to anger to be honesty, but he's nice. Loki's good." 

Thor clapped his hands, "But my brother has been busy, so dating wouldn't even be possible for him. He really studies hard, he's passionate about his studies, but when he has the free time, I'll let you meet my brother then." He uttered as his smiled. Stephen could only nod, not really keen about the idea of hooking up with his friend's brother, especially when this brother is someone he had only heard about and has never seen in photos or in person. 

Stephen's very busy with his work, he works full-time after all, it's only sometimes when it's his day off or part-time, so Stephen doesn't go home, since he's been getting full-time, and just sleeps on the large apartments on the second floor of their shop, since the building is big and wide and Wong owns it. He doesn't have a problem with paying, since he pays it by working his ass off luring customers and making coffee every day.

"You two fit well for each other." Clint remarked, and Thor laughed, "Indeed they do." After a while of chattering, they soon left since Wong was going to close the cafe for the night. Stephen waved his friends and co-workers goodbye and sighed in exhaustion as he helped Wong close the shop. 

When they were done, Wong tapped his shoulder. "I heard what you've been talking about with them Strange, and I think they're right. You might lose the chance to have someone to love if you don't give it a try." His boss said, and Stephen looked at him. "Maybe you can try saying yes to one of the girls or maybe try to know the boy that Odinson's suggesting, Loki right?" Wong smiled a bit. "Loki's a college student of Asgard Academy, he's in his final year, nearing graduation, so he's gotten too busy to even drop by this cafe like he used to before you were hired." 

Stephen watched in silence as Wong waved at him and walked upstairs, saying something that made Stephen think carefully, "You and Loki are almost the same, personalities, likes and dislikes and all. You two would fit one another well, so give it a try." Wong added an exclaim, "Thank you for your great job as usual, Strange! Now get a goodnight sleep! We have work tomorrow!" 

And so, Stephen walked upstairs to his apartment and took a quick bath, changing into his pajamas before he went asleep, thinking about what his friends and his boss told him about. He might as well give it a try.

Stephen slept that night without knowing what would happen next.


	2. The Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I'm not confident when it comes to him, I'm too shy to give it to him personally and too shy to confess to him in person. I become a blabbering and stuttering piece of shit so..." She looked at him, blinking her eyes prettily and Loki's eyes widened, instantly knowing what her intentions were. "Oh no, not me Darcy. I am not giving your letter to your crush. Never! I'm fucking busy studying and.." Loki paused, watching as Darcy's face turned sad. "Ah fuck.. Darcy.." Loki whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's time with Darcy!

 

"Darcy.." Loki grumbled under his breath as he turned his book to the next page, face remaining stoic while his green eyes remain glued on the page he's beginning to read. His best friend giggles besides him and continues poking his sides. Loki rolled his eyes and continued reading, slowly getting annoyed at his best friend who keeps on bothering him while he's in the middle of reviewing for his exams. "Darcy, stop that." He stated, gently slapping Darcy's hand away. "Oh come on, Loki! You've been reviewing for hours! Can we just go somewhere else? I'm getting sick of being in the library!" Darcy whined. 

Loki parted his lips to retort, but a loud, "Shhh!" from the Librarian stole his chance so he let out a sigh, whispering instead, "Then go somewhere else, Darcy. You don't have to be here with me." He whispered as he turned to another page. He heard Darcy groan, "Why do you even review what you already know?" She asked, and Loki shook his head, "Well so I can be certain that I know all that I should, now go somewhere you want to go to before the Librarian kicks the both of us out." Loki uttered, still reading his book, barely turning his head to glance at Darcy. 

Darcy adjusted her glasses and wore her beanie, shaking her head at Loki who had his raven hair tied into a messy ponytail. Darcy studied her busy best friend, how Loki seemed so invested in reading and even looks attractive while reading something, it's no wonder the dude has many fans in the academy. Darcy tapped his shoulder hard, "Well then mischief, I'm going, but you better be in the cafeteria later or else I'm going to drag your mischievous ass out of here okay? Don't make me look like an idiot waiting for you! Bye bye!" She exclaimed again which earned her another hush from the Librarian. 

She only giggled as she kissed Loki's cheeks quickly and ran out. When she's already gone from Loki's side, Loki chuckled, "More like I'm the one who will look like an idiot waiting for you, Darcy." 

And he continued reading until he heard the bell ring. He's near in finishing the whole book that he started hours ago and so he folded the page he's currently on and closed his book, tucking them inside his black bag. He stood up and adjusted his clothes, he wore a green hoodie and green shoes with black jeans, so simple but Darcy told him earlier that he looks like a complete diva. 

He hung his backpack on his shoulder and walked out of the library, heading down to the cafeteria. He felt something vibrate in his pocket so he reached inside and took out his phone to see whatever notifications he'd received and rolled his green eyes yet again at the sight of the notifications his blonde oaf of a brother sent him continuously, five messages to be exact.

**[Today]**

**From: Let's Do Get Help**

**To: We Are Not Doing Get Help**

_Brother! Your dog is very ridiculous, father caught him showering in the bathroom on his own. Seriously there's something wrong with Fenris. HAHAHA!_

**[Today]**

**From: Let's Do Get Help**

**To: We Are Not Doing Get Help**

_Mother's asking how you've been, you should visit her later once you're free, she's a bit worried that you've been studying so hard that you're forgetting about rest, brother. We both think you should come home and rest with us even just for a while, even Father thinks so._

**[Today]**

**From: Let's Do Get Help**

**To: We Are Not Doing Get Help**

_Fenris is missing you too brother. I wanna see you too. I'll call you once you've responded to my texts, okay? Don't even think about not replying Loki ;')_

**[Today]**

**From: Let's Do Get Help**

**To: We Are Not Doing Get Help**

_I still wish you good luck though, I know your exams are tomorrow, but knowing you, you probably won't need any luck because you're smart. Okay so I need to talk about something with you so yeah._

**[Today]**

**From: Let's Do Get Help**

**To: We Are Not Doing Get Help**

_Lokiiiiiiiiii Brothhhheeeeerrrrr come ooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

Loki smiled a little as he responded to his brother's messages. Making sure to do so while walking carefully on his way to his destination, trying not to bump into other students.

**[Today]**

**From: We Are Not Doing Get Help**

**To: Let's Do Get Help**

_Funny how you've separated your texts from one another when you could've just made it whole brother. You just love pestering me. Don't worry, I've missed you guys too and I promise I'll do my best to come visit you guys once I'm done, and there is nothing wrong with my Fenris, he's unique, okay? ;)_

Loki let out a chuckle before he closed his phone, about to put it in his pocket when his phone started to vibrate. He took a look at his phone and sees his brother's name on it, calling him. He answered the call and walked downstairs, "Brother, good of you to actually call instead of spamming me." He joked and he heard his brother laugh from the other line, and Loki would never admit that he really did miss his brother so much. He loves Thor, although he doesn't show.

 _"Well you were busy, but hey, at least now I called instead of texting."_ Thor said loudly and Loki had to put his phone away from his ears and turn the loud speaker off that he didn't notice was on. "God brother! Your voice is loud! I had the loud speakers on for the sake of the norns!" He whispered-yell between gritted teeth, clicking his tongue upon hearing Thor laughing at him.

" _You had the loud speakers on while your phone's near your ear? Brother I thought you're smarter than that."_ Thor stated and Loki rolled his eyes, walking his way to the cafeteria and immediately finding himself a spot, waiting for Darcy who, expectedly, hasn't arrived yet. Loki sat down on the chair and he said, "Shut up.." which earned him another laugh from Thor.

 _"Ahh I've missed your sass brother.."_ Thor uttered and Loki felt himself smile, "Well I've missed your stupidity." He tried to make his voice sound as blunt as he could, but he knew Thor would still know that he's a bit happy.

 _"Rude, brother."_ Thor chuckled. Loki hummed and instantly responded, especially when he remembered something his brother mentioned. "I am always rude. Anyways, what is it you need to tell me? You mentioned in one of your texts. I know you called just to hear my voice because yes I have a beautiful voice that you've missed and well, I'm curious about your other reason. You can tell me now before Darcy the Great arrives." He asked, and he heard Thor stammer, _"W-Well I.."_ and Loki waited.

 _"I thought that maybe.. in your free time, you can also meet a friend of mine?"_ Thor asked, somewhat nervous. Loki sighed, "Don't tell me that you plan to get me be in a relationship with that friend of yours." He said and Thor sighed as well, _"I know you don't like it but I just want you to try. He's a nice guy and he's almost the same as you. He may be your type, who knows, you can at least try.. Please brother.."_ Thor pleaded, and Loki drew out a breath, "So you got me a guy this time, alright brother, I'll try, but if he's no good, I will kick your blonde ass, okay?" Loki responded, knowing well it'd be no use to argue with his brother when he'd do what he's asked to do in the end anyways.

 _"Aww, thanks Loki! I'll hang up now if you want."_ Loki waved at the sight of Darcy who's running towards him and he nodded, "Yes, you should probably hang up. Darcy's here." He said, and Thor bid him goodbye before he hung up. Loki placed his phone inside his pocket before he eyed Darcy who sat down besides him, grinning so wildly as she placed two cups of coffee and a whole blueberry cheesecake on the table. She even squealed, and Loki raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I'm guessing you brought these from Mystic Arts Cafe, the one where you said your crush works at." He said and Darcy squealed louder that people were starting to stare at them.

"Yes! And he's totally a boyfriend material, a husband material too! Even a-"

"-daddy material, I know, you've been saying that everyday." Loki groaned and Darcy giggled, "Well it's true! I mean, imagine waking up to a beautiful breakfast and a beautiful husband after a beautiful sex you know?" Loki feigned disgust. "Eww, Darcy."

Darcy hit him on the shoulder and got her hand inside her bag, taking out a pink envelope with a red heart sticker as its seal. She handed it to Loki who eyed it as he grabbed it. "What is this shit supposed to be? Letter of Resignation or some sort?" He asked, which made Darcy laugh. "It's a love letter, you bitch. The heart says it all." She corrected him and Loki rolled his eyes, his favorite thing to do when he's done with everyone's shit.

"Who in the right mind would give a love letter to you?" He questioned, which earned him a smack to the head. "I wrote that letter, Loki! It's for my crush!" She shrieked, and then clapped her hands furiously upon the mention of her crush. "Okay, so you're going to give him this.. How nice.." Loki rubbed his head where he'd been smacked. "Why not just walk inside like the confident fuck you are and just say how much you love him and his dick?" He asked again, and Darcy pouted. Loki groaned at the sight of it.

"Well, I'm not confident when it comes to him, I'm too shy to give it to him personally and too shy to confess to him in person. I become a blabbering and stuttering piece of shit so..." She looked at him, blinking her eyes prettily and Loki's eyes widened, instantly knowing what her intentions were. "Oh no, not me Darcy. I am _not_ giving your letter to your crush. Never! I'm fucking busy studying and.." Loki paused, watching as Darcy's face turned sad. "Ah fuck.. Darcy.." Loki whined.

"Why me?" He asked, and Darcy smiled softly at him, "Well I trust you the most, I know you wouldn't open this letter and read what I wrote before you'd send it. Others would do that to tease me, but I know you wouldn't. I really can't give this myself, so I'm hoping you can.. I'm sorry I have to force you though." Loki closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, when he opened his eyes again, he placed the love letter inside his bag. "You haven't visited that cafe since you got busy, you didn't even get to see my crush when he was hired.. So you might as well visit? You and the boss go along well too, you should try to greet him too." Darcy added.

Loki nodded his head, still a bit annoyed. "You better be glad you're my best friend and I love you, and that I'm literally too exhausted to even argue with you about how stupid this idea is. I'm doing this for you, but you better buy me a new book." He said, and Darcy hugged him furiously. "This is why I love you so much!" She exclaimed and Loki hugged her back.

They pulled away from each other and started to eat and drink their coffees and cheesecake. "I'll send this to your crush after exams tomorrow, then I'll visit my parents and my brother along with his officer friends." Loki explained and Darcy grinned at him, "You're the best, Loki." 

Loki smirked, "I know, you say that every time I do shit for you." Darcy rolled her eyes. "By the way," Loki started, and Darcy hummed as her response, "Thor wants me to meet someone in my free time." Loki stated, which made Darcy choke on her coffee, "Do you know her name? The one he wants you to meet?" She asked and Loki shook his head, "I don't, and it's a he, apparently Thor's gotten me a guy, and I'd probably meet him when I'm free and ready." Loki explained and Darcy wiggled her eyebrows.

"Seems like Loki dokie has a dateeee~ Maybe he'll become your first ever lover!" She giggled and Loki's face turned red. "I don't even know his name yet since Thor has too many friends and it could be anyone, I don't know what he looks like either." Loki retorted and Darcy snorted.

"That's why you're going to meet him, silly." Loki groaned, shaking his head furiously.

"I'm surprised you didn't argue with him and agreed with him." Darcy told him as she took a bite of their cheesecake. Loki shrugged, "Told you, too exhausted to even argue." He responded and Darcy replied as she munched on her food, "Well you've been sleep-deprived, so of course you're exhausted."

Loki sighed, "I know."

"And you better rest later as soon as you're in your private dorm, you need rest for your exams. If you want to perfect it, you have to be fully rested." Darcy said and Loki nodded, "Yeah, I'll rest and you should too." 

"By the way, who's your crush again?" He asked and Darcy parted her lips, "His name is Stephen Strange, he's the hottest dude in the cafe. The barista. You'll know it once you enter, don't worry." She winked at him.

They had another conversation before the bell started to ring again, making both of them separate ways. On his way to his class, Loki checked the love letter before he shoved it back into his bag, making sure it would still be as neat as it was when Darcy gave it to him.

He shook his head, "I guess I'll be an owl this time, sending letters." He chuckled, "Oh Darcy, what the hell are you getting me into?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for the next ♡♡


	3. A New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He figured he should talk to Wong, ask him if it's alright if he can get half the day off, so he took a step, about to turn away and look for his boss when the bells chimed and the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lokiiiiiii~

  
Stephen yawned, his drowsiness and desire to sleep being stronger than his desire to get his ass to work, he had wanted to close his eyes and just lay on the soft and comfortable bed and just go the fuck to sleep, apparently, it's one of those days when he's very sleepy and lazy to get up, and yet here he is, standing behind the counter, never smiling, not even a small smile at the customers while he makes the coffee and gives them their order. He's working, instead of sleeping. Usually on days he wants to sleep, he literally sleeps, Wong would understand of course, but this day, he just suddenly got this feeling that he should get his ass up and work.

And work he did.

It's morning and many customers are already inside and Stephen mentally groans, wishing he hadn't worked and if only he could back out now, he would back the fuck out, unfortunately, it's not allowed. Not letting his sour mood get the best of him, he continued working.

"Good day to you, Miss. May I please take your order?" Stephen asked with a dull tone that the customer did not notice. She gave Stephen a flirtatious smile and fuck, Stephen did not find that smile pretty.

_Not in the morning, bitch._

"I was thinking you should take my number instead, darling." She whispered in a sultry voice, showing Stephen her cleavage that wasn't hidden well. Stephen wanted to roll his eyes, instead he kept his face straight and said, "Forgive me Miss, but you cannot take my number," Stephen stated which instantly made the girl embarrassed, "I do not give my number to customers, so please, just give me your order." Stephen added as soon as he saw the girl's face reddening.

"A-Alright, can you get me two cappuccinos and cookies please." She squeaked and Stephen nodded his head, "How many cookies?" He asked as he began to make the coffee. He heard the girl stutter, "A-A pack and take-out please." and Stephen hummed, soon giving the girl her order. He nodded at her and bid her goodbye, telling her to 'have a good day' just as required. The girl scurried away just as soon as she got her order, not even bothering to thank Stephen. She just dropped her money on the counter and got out.

"She still had a change... But oh well." Stephen took the money anyways. He's not really the cashier, his co-worker who's the cashier is just too fucking busy not giving a shit and god, can he just help Stephen do their job?

"Mordo, can you handle the customers as a cashier and just do your job even just for once this time?" Stephen asked, and Baron Mordo, the cashier got startled and nodded his head. "Y-Yeah, I'll do that." It's the first time Baron got so distracted and since Stephen literally feels like sleeping, he didn't even bother feeling sorry for being so snappy. Watching as Baron went back to work, Stephen let him do his job.

_God, thank you._

Stephen sighed and shook his head, how he wished he hadn't gone to work. He should've just slept, and he knows nothing can make him change his mind that he really should've gone to sleep. He really, really should've slept the whole day. Now he regrets getting to work.

Nonetheless, Stephen worked, like the very hard-working worker he is. He kept working 'til hours and never had he gave a single fuck to those girls who tried flirting with him, he ignored them and barely smiled at them, too exhausted to even let his lips curl up to form the sweet smile people love about him, and without his smile, people can tell he's in a sour mood so the flirtations lessened to the point none flirted after they noticed his mood.

"You haven't been smiling, Strange. Something going on?" Stephen heard Baron ask him as soon as the customers lessened for the mean time. Stephen shook his head, "Just sleepy. What of you? You seemed distracted earlier, anything wrong?" He asked instead, and Baron shrugged. "Problems at home, I guess."

Stephen only hummed.

"Hope it's gonna be solved soon then." He murmured. Baron sighed, "I'll go talk to the boss, be right back." and he left before Stephen could groan about talking later with Wong instead. "Great." Stephen grumbled, feeling grumpy. "Great! Where are the others? Now I'm alone here.." He groaned again, quietly as he could. He just hoped there aren't going to be more customers at this hour, even if it is in the afternoon.

There are customers eating and talking, and Stephen just waits there for no one at all, maybe for Baron to get back or for the hours to reach the end of his full-time job so he could finally sleep. He figured he should talk to Wong, ask him if it's alright if he can get half the day off, so he took a step, about to turn away and look for his boss when the bells chimed and the door opened.

Stephen groaned yet again but this time in his mind as he looked at the customer that entered and suddenly, he felt surprised, his heart almost stopping at the sight of the new customer who walked in the Cafe with a green shirt, black jeans and green converse, he had a black back pack and his hair reached pass his shoulders, slicked back to show more of his face.

Stephen could see the male's beautiful emerald green eyes as the guy walks closer to him. He had pale skin, high cheekbones and pink lips, he wasn't smiling, he looked rather relaxed and Stephen knew it was the first time he saw him, so he was a bit surprised, maybe because it's his first time seeing the green-eyed gorgeous male or maybe because of how stunning he looks.

Stephen got distracted for a while, looking at the guy's face even as he came to a stop. The guy is pretty tall, but their heights are close to one another. He's pretty slim, and he had curves that made his body look gorgeous as his face.

And then the guy smiled.

_Fuck._

Stephen thought his smile was pretty, and he found himself smiling a bit in return, watching the guy who opened his bag, shoving his hand inside. "Are you Stephen Strange?" Was what the guy asked, his voice deep and sounding slightly mischievous. He had an accent that reminded him of Thor's and for a moment, Stephen forgot to answer.

Stephen nodded then, "Yes I am, may I take your order?" He found himself responding. The guy took out a small pink envelope with a heart sticker, a letter, Stephen noted. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of it and glanced at the green-eyed beauty.

"I'll have a black coffee, and.." The guy gestured at the letter, handing to Stephen who hesitantly grabbed it, looking at it to see if there's a name, only to find none. "It's a letter for you, please do read it. It will be a great pleasure if you do." Said the guy. Stephen eyed him, and the guy eyed him back.

They stared at one another for long, until the guy uttered, "The coffee?" Stephen blinked, "Oh yeah- right." He then made the coffee while he placed the letter in his pocket. After he made the coffee, he gave it to the green-eyed guy who nodded at him and paid it.

"Thanks, Stephen." The guy grinned at him, and for once in that day, Stephen felt himself smile, chuckling. "Of course, have a good day." He waved at the green-eyed guy who walked out of the Cafe, watching as the guy left.

The moment the guy left, Baron returned. "You're smiling now." Baron commented, and Stephen cleared his throat, getting rid of the smile he didn't know remained on his face. "I wasn't." He uttered.

"Well you suddenly seem like you're in a good mood." Baron stated, and Stephen's mind went to the green-eyed guy, his smile slowly returning. He did feel good now, for some reason. It was just a short interaction, like the way he had with most customers, but somehow his interaction with the green-eyed guy seemed to have made him feel better.

"Hmm.. Maybe I suddenly seem like I'm in a good mood."

Baron tried to talk to him about the reason why his mood turned great for hours. Stephen didn't tell him though, not even when the day came to an end and they all finished work. The shop is closed and Stephen could finally rest. He got off his uniform and dressed into something more comfortable, looking at the letter in the pocket of his jeans.

He hadn't read it yet, so he grabbed it and remembered the green-eyed guy, wondering what the letter contains.

Guess he'll read it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what it says (　＾∇＾)

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this, there will be future chapters.


End file.
